1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fencing structure and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved fence having adjustable height capabilities through relatively easy manipulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, includes many and varied types of fence structure providing the time-honored segregation functions. There appears to be nothing in the prior art which is directed to a low cost, easily manipulable fence which can be raised and lowered for lawn cutting or other maintenance chores. A U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,951 in the name of Heffernan et al. is of some note in that it is directed to a fence lifting device; however, this patent is directed to a fluid driven type of hydraulic control system wherein applied fluid is controlled to raise and lower the fence. In this patent teaching, each vertical fence support member is in essence a hydraulic piston. U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,046 in the name of Petterson provides another fence adjustment teaching wherein spring-loaded subsurface structure is utilized to provide an upright fence having a collapsible capability.